More Than You Know
by Sakura-Angel-04
Summary: I gazed up at the stars and wondered what he was doing right now. Ever since I had met him on my first day at the STN-J I had always thought of him as a friend, no matter how coldly he acted. RobinMichael
1. Robin

More Than You Know ROBINS POV I gazed up at the stars and wondered what he was doing right now. Ever since I had met him on my first day at the STN-J I had always thought of him as a friend, no matter how coldly he acted.  
  
Until a few weeks ago.  
  
I had been working late again. I had been doing that a lot lately. He was sitting at his desk listening to his music. It actually was like every other time I had stayed late until he spoke.  
  
"Why haven't you left already?"  
  
It didn't sound like he was being rude or anything, just a question out of curiosity. I don't think he was used to having someone around so much. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"What else is there to do? Since I don't really have friends outside of work."  
  
"Do you think of me as your friend?" he glanced up from his computer.  
  
"Of course!" I returned his steady gaze and I thought I saw disappointment flash across his face.  
  
At this time I looked at the clock, I didn't entirely understand his actions so I decided to use the time as an excuse to go ponder the situation.  
  
As I walked out the door I could have sworn that I heard him whisper, "You will always be more than that to me."  
  
And from that moment on I never thought of Michael as just a friend. He is so much more than that.   
  
If anyone is reading this I AM SHOCKED. But if you are pleeeeese leave me a little note (I could use the boost in confidence) and maybe I won't delete this that is, unless it really sucks.  
  
AND if anyone wants to complain about my terrible writing skills or tell me how I can get better e-mail me!!! 


	2. Michael

More Than You Know Ch. 2  
  
MICHAEL'S P.O.V.  
  
I never knew that I would ever love again. Last time... last time she gave up. She gave up on life, love... me. I never thought that these feelings would return. Not after that.  
  
But they did.  
  
That night when Robin worked late. It was the only time that Amon had left early. When that happened I thought, 'This is my chance!! I can finally ask!!'  
  
But when I did it came out so... wrong. "Why haven't you left already?" It sounded more like I hated her, but to my surprise she smiled.  
  
"What else is there to do? Since I don't really have friends outside of work." Her words stung, but I had to know, "Do you think of me as your friend?" I looked up to see how she reacted.  
  
She continued to smile, "Of course!" She now returned my gaze. Her words hurt, but I did my best to hide the disappointment, but I don't think she was convinced.  
  
I glanced up at her again to see uncertainty all over her face. As I continued to gaze at her I noticed her look at the clock. She must hate me!  
  
She quickly left and as soon as she was out of earshot I whispered, "You will always be more than that to me."  
  
I know that I love Robin more than anything, but will she ever think of me as more than a friend. I don't know.  
  
There!! A second chapter!! I was going to do this as a one-shot but some of my reviews told me otherwise! So here it is!! I might write more, but right now I have to work on some of my other ficcies! R&R 


	3. Mysteries

I DON'T OWN WHR!! THIS WILL CARRY ON TO EVERY CHAPTER!!  
  
Mysteries  
  
  
  
Around half an hour after Robin left I received an e-mail. I didn't recognize the address, but I din't really e-mail to socialize, it was all about work.  
  
Michael,  
You may not feel the same for me, but I want you to know that you mean everything to me. You won't know who I am, but I don't want to get hurt again. I'm sure you understand.  
  
Love  
  
I read it over again, but it didn't make sense, who was it? Maybe.... No, it couldn't be, could it? She would want to be sneaky about it, maybe it really was...  
  
Robin.  
  
The thought of her sent chills up my spine. I wish it was her who had sent the message, but... I don'' know....  
  
Could she like me like that? Not an hour ago she said that she thought of me as a friend, but is that it? Or is there more than that?  
  
I leaned back in my chair still pondering. Who else could it be? Doujima? No, she has Sakake. Or is it someone outside of the office?  
  
No, it has to be someone in this office.  
  
It has to be Robin, she's the only one left, unless its Karasuma.... No, please no, not her. She's not the type to just send someone an anonymous note, she would be straightforward about it.  
  
Thank goodness!!  
  
Then... is has to be Robin! But, should I say something...  
  
No, I don't want to get hurt.  
  
That must be what she meant!!  
  
So maybe I should be inconspicuous about it, but what should I say? Maybe, did you get any good e-mails lately? No, Amon would figure it out. I'm positive that she doesn't want him to know. She seems to be scared of him, but who's to blame her? Amon is a very scary person.  
  
I need to sleep on it.  
  
  
  
OK! I made annother cahpter!! I now have some ideas to make this longer, but if you have any suggestions, I would be happy to have them!! 


	4. A Plan

More Than You Know  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Plan  
  
.Robin's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
The night air chills me to the bone the moment I leave the comfort of the office. For being so late in the year, it's surprisingly cold. But my thoughts don't linger on the climate for long.  
  
Michael...  
  
Did he really say what I thought he said? If so I don't think that I was supposed to hear it. I can't believe he said it in the first place.  
  
He's so shy, or is it just that he's on guard...  
  
He probably doesn't want to get hurt again. What was her name again... Kate, that was it. From what Doujima said they were in love. Does he still have feelings for her? No, knowing Michael he's already over it... but that pain in his eyes... the pain that only shows when her name is spoken...  
  
It's too confusing.  
  
Without realizing it, my feet carry me to Harry's which is fine, I really could use some coffee, and some advice.  
  
..  
  
When I arrive at my apartment I quickley head for the computer. As I was told, I'm going to email him. He deserves to know.  
  
He's online!  
  
I can't send it while he's online, he'd know!! I'll just have to wait untill tomorrow.  
  
.Somwhere Across Town.  
  
The computer screen glowed in the dark empty office. Hands type at the keyboard quickley. There isn't much time.  
  
He has to know, but how to tell him...  
  
I'l just tell him that I love him, but what if he forgot me? I'll just have to take the risk.A soft chime went off as the message was sent.  
  
Now to wait....  
  
  
  
I'm afraid that I won't be able to update unless I get more reviews. It seems that there is a lack of interest in this story and if I can't get more reviews then I'll probably delete this and work on one of my other stories. R&R if you want this to keep going. 


	5. Messages

More Than You Know 

Chapter 5

Messages

Michael sat at his station, clutching his coffee for dear life. He hadn't slept a wink last night. He was too busy trying to formulate a plan.

Maybe he should wait it out, see if she confesses.

No, Robin never was the type to just blurt out her feelings. Besides she couldn't tell him at work, and it wasn't like he could see her anywhere else.

He could reply to the e-mail!!

But what would he say? He could just come out and say it, buy what if it wasn't Robin at all? Maybe someone got the wrong address.

He could just ask who it was.

Michael logged on to the internet in a hurriedly. Searching for the address.

She was online!!

He quickly opened an IM and typed:

_Mhack: Who are you?_

_Kchik: I can't tell you._

_Mmack: Why?_

_Kchik: I can't tell you that either._

_Mhack: CAN YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?_

_Kchik: No._

_Mhack: Then why did you send that e-mail?_

_Kchik: I don't know._

Completely furious, Michael closed the link and turned off the computer. He didn't know what to do know, but wait.

Across Town

A tear rolled down her cheek as she read the conversation. She felt bad for doing this to him, but she had to do it, if she didn't....

Closing the link she opened her email and read:

Kate,

Have you talked to the fool yet? You better get him and the girl together soon, if not, it's your head.

OK! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! And to those who didn't, shame. A special thanks to:

Da Squeakz: Your right! It's just frustrating, ya know? Naomisingerkitty: NO! Don't cry! I didn't delete it! And now you know! 

Fire inu: I think that you are the only one who realized that it was supposed to be a oneshot!! Lol!

Neko-Yuff16: Yes, some people are. But DON'T pout! 

Thanks to them I saved the story!! THANKS!! I Luvs ya!!

IMPORTANT: I need some suggestions for the villain's name!! PLEESE HELP!


End file.
